Bulbmin
Notes The Ship's Dialogue Calling Bulbmin "The confused bulborb has fallen with the Pikmin. They appear to coexist peacefully." "Strange...this bulborb has a leaf sprouting from its spine, much like the leaf on a Pikmin's head." Olimar's Notes "This loathsome creature is in fact a parasitic form of Pikmin that has infected a bulborb. Unlike Pikmin that nest in Pikmin Onions, this parasitic relative spends its life inside the body of a host, usually a bulborb. Juveniles fall in line and mimic the actions of their parent until maturing to full independence. By burying its rootlike limbs into the nervous system of the host bulborb and infusing it with natural hormonal excretions, the bulbmin is able to control virtually all of the host's bodily functions. However, the host's voracious appetite seems impossible to suppress." Louie's Notes "Grind the meat and season with allspice, salt, and ground white pepper. Press the seasoned meat into meat satchels, then panfry them with onions. Prior to serving, smother the brats with dijon mustard and sauerkraut. Buns are optional." Nintendo Player's Guide "Large Bulbmin have a voracious appetite and can gobble up your Pikmin in a hurry. To avoid their mouths, attack them from their sides, and use purple Pikmin for maximum power. Once you've dealt with a Bulbmin leader, use your whistle to call its followers and bring them into your fold." Battle Strategy Pikmin To ensure a low Pikmin loss, if not zero, wait until it approaches the active Captain, then throw Pikmin rapidly on top of the beast, further to the back than the front. If done correctly and with good aim, it should shake them off and turn around slowly; it has been distracted, leaving a large time gap in which to swarm it. Do it, then, and it should die before any of the Pikmin it manages to swallow do. Also if it is attacked by other bulbmin it will hesitate slightly (presumably to check that it is not going to try to eat its own young) before attacking allowing more time to deal damage. Purple Pikmin work well. As extra precautions or for an easier fight, use Purple Pikmin or an Ultra-bitter Spray if it captures any Pikmin. Captains Approach the Bulbmin like a roaming Bulbear, attacking it from behind and avoiding its bite. Although its health is significantly lower than a Bulbear's, it can still take a substantial amount of time to kill without the Rocket Fist powerup. Gallery Image:Bulbredpet.jpg|Artwork of a Bulbmin and a Red Pikmin 118.jpg|Another concept art featuring a mature Bulbmin and 3 juveniles. 12bulbmin.png|Bulbmin in the Piklopedia. Bulbmin map.png|Bulbmin as they appear on the map screen. Trivia * The only place where Bulbmin can be buried (and the only place where one can observe Bulbmin with buds) is the Frontier Cavern, on sublevels 4 and 5. Swooping Snitchbugs can plant them in the ground on sublevel 4, and they can be planted by Mamutas on sublevel 5. Interestingly, their sprouts are colored orange instead of red when they are buried (probably to avoid confusion with Red Pikmin). *Although immune to poison, the adult Bulbmin will take a fair amount of damage if having consumed a White Pikmin. *Unlike Blue Pikmin, Bulbmin do not rescue drowning Pikmin. *Bulbmin are one of two Pikmin that can be enemies, the other being Puffmin. *Strangely, it seems that the only Bulborb that the Bulbmin tends to take hostage is the Red Bulborb, as proven by the fact that despite the cold weather and the Hairy Bulborbs you only see Bulbmin in the form of Red Bulborbs. *The Bulbmin is one of two enemies in which juveniles follow the adult, the other being the Spotty Bulbear. *Its scientific name,' Parasiticus Pikminicus', means 'Parasite Pikmin'. *Bulbmin have a green glow when idle/buried. However, when throwing one, it turns the arrow above the cursor orange. *Strangely enough, the young Bulbmin do not die when caught in an explosion while under the control of the mature Bulbmin. However, when under the player's control, they can die by explosions. This is more of a useful tip, since the mature Bulbmin can die from it, and the young will remain fine. *When juvenille Bulbmin perish, their spirits appear as any other enemies' spirits, not as Pikmin spirits. This may likely be due to how the Bulbmin find a bulborb host, in which the host ends up losing its life, as well. *Bulbmin make different noises than other Pikmin. *Bulbmin and Mushroom Pikmin are the only species of Pikmin not seen in Pikmin 3. *Juvenile Bulbmin are the most polygonal creatures in Pikmin 2. *Bulbmin are the weakest type of Pikmin, (in theory) tied with the Winged Pikmin. *They are cannibals, as the adult Bulbmin will eat juvenile Bulbmin following a captain. *In story mode, there are 7 adult Bulbmin, asuming you do not re-enter a cave. That adds up to 70 juvenile Bulbmin, assuming you have enough space. *There are 2 adult Bulbmin in Challenge Mode and 2 lone juvenile Bulbmin, which adds up to 22 juvenile Bulbmin in Challenge Mode. *Bulbmin appear green on the map, as shown in the Gallery. *Bulbmin are technically the last type of friendly Pikmin normally discovered in Pikmin 2, making it the only game in the series so far where Blue Pikmin are not. This is because all three story mode caves they appear in require Blue Pikmin to reach them: **The path to Frontier Cavern is blocked by a fence in the water, and the body of water itself which requires being drained. **Submerged Castle, even when leading other colors at the time, can only be entered with Blue Pikmin. **Hole of Heroes and the area it's found in are accessed after the debt has been repaid, which unless excessive corpse recollecting in caves was used, requires getting Blue Pikmin to collect enough pokos. In addition, there are water hazards on the way to the cave, though it is theoretically possible to bypass those using glitches. de:Punktmin Category:Pikmin 2 enemies Category:Frontier Cavern Category:Hole of Heroes Category:Submerged Castle Category:Pikmin 2 only Enemies Category:Pikmin 2 Category:Pikmin 2 Challenge Mode